House of Who?
by elizabeth3201
Summary: When five new students arive at Anubis House, what will happen? Will they get caight up in the mysteries of the house? And will one of the old residents find out something about them that supposed to be a secret? And will new romances flurish as some old ones fade? Fabina, Jara, Peddie, Amfie, Percabeth, Jasper.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids

Anubis House

Jerome

So, about two weeks into the junior year, Trudy drops a bomb on us. Well, a figurative bomb but you get my point right. So, it kind of went like this.

"Okay, lovelies, gather in the common room, I have some news." she called up the stairs. I ran out and Alfie was close behind. We all met in what Americans call the living room (even though you don't live in there) and awaited for the news. "we are getting five new students. They are from New York, America." Patricia mumbled something about Americans invading us and Eddie responded with some witty coment i cant remember at the time. what is it with Americans and getting to school two weeks late? She said that three of them would get here today and to be nice. we also would not eat supper until they were here. Alfie groaned. I laughed and we all chatted a while until there was a ring from the bell. we went silent and waited for someone to answer the door. i finally stood to everyones astonishment and went to the door. I froze at the sigt of the person in front of me. She was beautiful.

One of the boys next to her said "is this going to happen with every boy we meet?" she groaned.

"come...cof...come i...in...come in." i fumbled. she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and walked in. the two boys with her walked past me as well and they looked around.

"im Piper McLean. Who are you?"

"Jerome Clark. And you two?"

"Leo Valdez."

"Jason Grace."

"Hi, im Nina Martin. Nice to meet you."

"Finally, someone who speaks normal. the whole way here it was all, what... and, huh... and, can you repeat that." leo joked. Nina laughed while the others came in and introduced themselves. Leo was in our room whil Jason was in Eddies. We took them to the room and went back to the living room.

"Sweeties, i have great news, the pther two are here."

"yippy." i groaned sarcasticzlly.

We all waited for them to come in. Trudy got the door and when they came in, i was shocked. A girl with blonde hair and a boy with black hair. they looked formiliar but i couldn't place where. mybe from camp. They introduced themselves ans Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Then we ate.

#%,.~=_{}[]|$€£¥¢￦§^`¶·¿¡\«»®©™:-):-(;-):-P=-O:-*:OB-):-$:-!:-[O:-):-\:'(:-X:-Do_O:-/X-(X-P:-|3:-VXD:

I was in the kitchen listening to the new kids talking. I am such a mischf maker.

"why are you here?" Piper cried. 3Piper 3

"Chiron sent us, there are demogods here."Annabeth

percy "what are you doing here?

Jason we got sent here because of the energy around this place.

Leo am i the only one here who knows anything?

Silence

Annabeth...What do you know Leo?

Leo...well, percy and Annabeth got sent here because of the demigods rigt. we got sent here becuase of the power. Am i the only one who can put two and two rogether? the demigods are creating the power, duh!

Silence. i ran to my room. i basically fainted when i hit that bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Leo, Leo, Leo

Chapter 2

Percy

Sometimes I think that Leo has a death wish. So first, he called Annabeth stupid. Second, he angered pretty much everyone in the house.

He was up at 5:00 in the morning. This was the time he was required to wake up at camp because he _accidentaly _pranked Mr. D. Not smart. He spent all day either practicing or cleaning dirty dishes. So he went to the kitchen and flopped on the couch. He pulled a machine of some sort. I have a strange feeling it was a small version of that sphere. ("I built it myself!") He must have pressed the wrong button because the next thing I know, we are all gathered in the living room looking up through a hole in the ceiling. Trudy came in, saw the hole, and now the internet in the House has been turned off along with all electronics taken. Also, We had to spend all the time we had free in the living room cleaning. When we were done cleaning, we had nothing to do except talk.

So now we all hate him. But maybe this was a good idea. I got to know the old House Mates. But I guess it was also a bad thing. But,


End file.
